


Fairy Tale Theater

by Gem1620



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: A collection of stories based off of the fairy tales written by famous authors and starring the characters from Gravity Falls, El Tigre, and Steven Universe.  Some are funny, some are scary, and some are romantic. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.





	1. The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Note this was inspired by the old tv series Fairy Tale Theatre.

Once upon a time in a kingdom not too far away there lived a well-meaning yet greedy and somewhat rude king called Stan. He had never married and had no children but he did have a nephew who he loved like his own son. One day there was a knock at the door of his castle, he answered it to see an old and ugly woman.

"Any food or money for a poor soul?" She asked.

"Uh....No! Sorry I'm very poor. Yeah! Poor as dirt!" He lied.

"Poor as dirt? You're the king! You're richest man in this kingdom!"

"No I'm not the king."

"Your highness where do you want this solid gold chair?" His servant Soos said causing Stan to face palm himself.

"Liar!" The old woman shrieked. "For your greed and dishonesty I hereby place a curse on your first born son!"

"I don't have kids."

"Oh...Well do you have nephews and nieces?"

"Yeah."

"Then I hereby place a curse on your first born grand nephew!" 

She snapped her fingers and then bang! Crash! Lighting flashed and Stan's nephew was transformed into an ugly creature who could only be changed back by a princess.

Meanwhile in another kingdom there lived a wicked king called Preston who was married to a just as wicked queen called Priscilla, had a daughter called Pacifica who was unequal in beauty but the princess despite being very beautiful was alas very vain for her parents had spoiled her greatly and raised her to be shallow and selfish. The princes who came to court her were always rejected because she believed herself to be too superior for them.

"Father these princes are too stupid and ugly to marry me! Send them away!" She demanded.

"Excellent work my daughter." Her mother said. "You must never settle."

"Worry not we shall find a suitable prince for you." Her father said. 

"I don't want to marry some mere prince! I want a king!"

"But all the kings at the time are either already married or much too old for you." Her maid Candy said. "Wouldn't you prefer a young unmarried prince?"

"Don't argue with the princess!" King Preston shouted. "You forget your place servant! Leave!"

Later that day Pacifica went to a nearby well to play with her most favorite possession, a golden ball that was given to her by her kind and gentle maternal grandmother before she died. Pacifica loved her golden ball more than anything in the world, she would sit by the well tossing it up and down for hours. Little did she know that she wasn't alone that day.

"Pardon me." A voice said. "Could you please not make so much noise you're scaring away the flies."

"Who said that?" She gasped.

"I did."

"Where are you?"

"Over here."

"I don't see you."

"I'm on top of the well."

She looked to see a green frog perched on the edge of the well.

"Eeek! A horrid toad!" She screamed.

"Oh a nasty princess!" The frog replied. "And I am not a toad, I am a frog."

"Same difference. You're both horrid reptiles."

"Wrong again, actually I am an amphibian. Don't you read books?"

"How dare you talk to me that way! Don't you know I'm a princess?"

"I can tell."

"Really how?"

"You're very rude."

"Ugh! You forget your place you disgusting creature!"

"I know my place. I am a humble frog who merely wanted to sit here and find a meal while you are a very rude and mean princess who just flat out decided to insult me."

Pacfica was quite angered by the frog's words. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. 

"Go away!" She demanded.

"With all due respect I was here first." 

"I am the princess and I am ordering you to leave."

"And I am a frog and I am telling you that I was here first and I refuse to leave until I can find a decent meal."

"But this is my well and frogs are not welcome here."

"And pray tell why not?"

"Because frogs are the ugliest creatures in the world and the least important."

"I beg to differ, there have been many, many, famous frogs in history."

"Name twelve."

"I'll give you thousands, the frogs of Egypt."

"They were a plague."

"That depends on who's side your own. The Egyptians or Moses."

"Listen if you don't leave right now I'm going to-." But in her anger she accidentally dropped her ball down the well. "Oh no! No! Look what you made me do!"

"What I did? Excuse me?"

"Oh it's too deep! My grandmother gave it to me! It's all I have left of her and now I'll never get it back!" She started to cry. Seeing her so sad the frog pitied her.

"Oh no. Don't cry please, I can't stand to see a princess cry." He said. "I'll tell you what I'll get your ball back."

"You will?"

"Oh yes we frogs are excellent swimmers."

"Really froggy? Oh froggy if you get me back my ball I'll give you anything in the world you want."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yes. All my dress, my ring, my crown, anything."

"Don't be silly I'm a frog I have no use for fabric, a ring is much too heavy for me to where, and what on earth would I do with a crown?"

"Well what do you want? Please! I must have my ball back."

"Alright listen, I like you. A little argumentative and short-tempered but I love that in a woman. Now I don't ask for much just a few simple requests."

"Like what?"

"Well...If I get your ball back will you be my friend?"

"Your friend?"

"Yes and could I have dinner with you at the castle?"

"Have dinner with you?"

"Uh-huh and I would like to sleep with you."

"Sleep with you?!" She screamed. "How dare you make such a disgusting request! Of all the nerve! Have you no respect for women?!"

"Oh no!" The frog said blushing. "No, nonononono! Not that! That's not at all what I had in mind! Believe me I would never do such a disrespectful thing to a lady let alone a princess! What I mean is I want to sleep near you...On your pillow I mean. Do you have a silken pillow?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh I've always dreamed of sleeping on a silken pillow. So those are my terms."

"That's what you want? To be friends, have dinner at the castle, and sleep on my pillow?"

"Yes."

"No way. A girl has self respect you know."

"Suit yourself. I have more important things to do."

"Now just a minute." Pacifica thought to herself. "Suppose I agree to his ridiculous terms and just leave him? Ha-ha! What's he going to do? Storm the castle with an army of toads? And besides Mother and Father make promises they never keep all the time."

"Froggy." She said. "You have a deal I promise that if you get me back my ball I'll do all those things for you."

"Oh thank you! Thank you sweet princess!"

Without another word he dove into the well and went to retrieve the ball. Down and down he swam into the water until he reached the bottom of the well where the ball was. Once he had the ball he swam back up and handed it to Pacifica. She snatched the ball from him and ran off.

"Wait! Princess! Come back!" He called. "I don't believe it! She had to have heard me!"

Indeed Pacifica did hear him but she did not care for she had been lying the whole time. However the frog was a lot smarter and more determined than she thought. With all his strength in his frog legs he hopped toward the castle. When Pacifica returned home she learned that her parents had left on royal business leaving the kingdom in charge of her maternal grandfather. Now while her parents and paternal relatives were all selfish and cruel liars but her maternal family were all good and honorable and they did not tolerate dishonesty. When she and her grandfather sat down to eat at dinner there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Her grandfather asked.

"It is a frog my lord." A servant said. "He says that the princess invited him to dinner."

"Granddaughter is this true?" He asked her.

"No." She lied.

"Granddaughter." He said suspiciously. 

"Alright I promised a frog that if he could retrieve the ball grandmother gave me I would let him have dinner with us and sleep on my silken pillow."

"And did he retrieve your ball?"

"Yes."

"Then you must keep your word."

"But grandfather he is a frog."

"And you are a princess who made a promise and royals who make promises must keep them."

"But Mother and Father make plenty of promises that they don't keep."

"I don't care I do not tolerate trickery and deceit especially from my family. I tried to raise your mother to be a good and honest woman but she didn't turn out that way however I will try to make you good as well. I am in charge while your parents are away and I order you to keep your word."

"But-"

"Enough! Let the frog in."

The door was opened and the frog hopped into the dinning room.

"Greetings my lord and lady." He said. "I thank you for your kind invitation."

"We are welcome to have you." Her grandfather. "And we would like to thank you for returning my granddaughter's ball. It must've been very difficult."

"Not really but I am very hungry. So would you be so kind as to give me something to eat?"

"Of course."

An excellent banquet was cooked and served for the frog who ate better than he ever had in a long time. After he ate he began to amuse the dinner guests with jokes and tricks such as dancing and juggling. Everyone was quite impressed by how talented the frog was even Pacifica was impressed but she wouldn't admit it. 

"So on my way here I met a female frog and she said spawn? We haven't even had dinner yet." Everyone laughed at his joke. "And now I shall preform a trick with this olive."

He stuck his tongue out at the olive, swallowed it, then burped up a flame that transformed into a flower. 

"For you Princess." 

She glared at him and reluctantly took the flower.

"Well I think I'm going to bed now."

"Hmm...Yes. It is getting late." Her grandfather said. "Pacifica take the frog with you."

"What?! Why?"

"Because you promised him that he could sleep on your silken pillow now keep your word."

"Ugh!"

The frog followed Pacifica up to her bed chamber were the servants treated him to a nice bath before bed.

"Ahh. That was wonderful." He said drying himself off.

"I can't believe this." She said. "I'm now the laughing stock of the entire kingdom, I hope you're happy."

"Will you relax? I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

"But I have to sleep next to a frog tonight, a slimy frog, I'm afraid of slimy things like frogs and toads and lizards and snakes."

"Technically lizards and snakes aren't slimy, their skin is actually quite dry."

"Whatever! I don't like them! And don't like you! So please go away!"

"My aren't you the ungrateful one! You know you're lucky I made my request so simple, I could've asked for your hand in marriage."

"Ha! Me marry you? I'd rather die!"

"Hey I know I'm no Adonis but it's not like I'm a dragon and besides you're not even my type. I mean really who on earth would want to marry you? Yeah you're the most beautiful princess in the world but take that away and what have you got? A spoiled brat."

"Ugh! Why you wretched little beast! I'll teach you- Wait...Do you really think I'm the most beautiful princess in the whole world?"

"Well..." The frog said blushing. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Yes of course they do!"

"Tell you what I'll leave right now."

"Really?"

"Yes but only if you give me a kiss."

"No way! That's the last thing I'll give you."

"Then pass me the pillow."

She sighed and placed the frog on her silken pillow then she climbed into bed and they went to sleep. Around midnight Pacifica awoke to find a snake in her bed, she froze in horror. She recognized the snake from one of her books in the library, it was highly poisonous. One bite and she could instantly die. It slithered up her body and up to her neck ready to bite her.

"Hey ugly!" The frog called. "Fresh frog legs right over here!"

The snake turned his attention away from the frightened princess and slithered after the frog. iIn a flash he opened out of the way and led the snake on a wild chase across the princess's bed chamber floor. During the chase a mirror was knocked over and it shattered, the frog grabbed a shard of it and in one swift move he cut off the snake's head killing it instantly.

"Oh froggy." Pacifica said gratefully. "You wonderful dear little thing. You saved my life even after I was so mean to you. You are as brave and kind as any knight in the kingdom."

"Gee...Thanks." He said blushing again.

"Can you ever forgive me for being so cruel?"

"Anything for you princess."

"Tell me why did you want to be my friend, eat dinner with me, and sleep with me."

"Well...I...I...I can't lie to royalty but you'll think me foolish if you hear the truth."

"Try me. Can't be more foolish than a talking frog."

"Alright the thing is, I've, always been in love with you." 

"Come again?"

"I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you playing with your golden ball on the balcony of your castle when I first hopped into this kingdom and I've watched you for many days after. Pretty foolish huh?"

"Foolish yes but sweet." She picked up the frog and placed a kiss on his head. In a flash he dropped from her hands and wrapped himself up in a blanket than poof! "Froggy are you alright?"

He stuck his head out of the blanket but to her surprise it was not the head of an ugly frog but the head of a handsome young man.

"Thanks I needed that." He said.

"Oh my God you're a man!" She gasped.

"Oh I'm not just any man I'm a prince. Prince Dipper at your service." He said. "Well goodbye."

"No wait! Don't move!"

"Why?"

"Well...um...You're naked."

Oh, Oh! Oh so I am!" He said quickly covering himself. "I beg your pardon for my boldness, it's just um well in the form I was before I couldn't wear clothes."

"I'm confused are you a frog or a prince?"

"I suppose both, you see my uncle a good but greedy man lied to a witch so she punished him by turning me into a frog."

But why not turn him into a frog? He made the mistake."

"I know right? Anyway I could only be returned to my true form if a fair princess kissed me."

"Oh well glad to have helped. So I guess you should leave."

"Yeah but um you know maybe you should kiss me again just to make sure I don't change back."

"Oh well we wouldn't want that." 

She cupped his face and kissed him, they kissed back.

"What's going on up here?!" A voice shouted.

"Father!" Pacifica cried. "Why are they here? Hide! If they find you here they'll kill you!"

"Can't we just tell them the truth?"

"Who would believe it?"

"Good point."

She pulled the covers over him and then went to answer the door. Her parents barged into her room.

"Father what are you doing here?"

"Your mother and I received word that you let a frog eat at our table and stay in our castle while we were gone. Is this true?"

"Well yes Father but he's gone now."

"You let a filthy, slimy, frog stay in our beautiful castle! Have you no shame?"

"The frog did me a service and I promised him that I would give him anything. Grandfather said that I-"

"He's a frog! How dare you shame us by letting a disgusting creature in here! I'm going to give you a good thrashing you stupid girl!"

He sized Pacifica by her arm and prepared to thrash his own daughter when-

"NO!" Dipper shouted in objection.

"Who said that?" Preston asked. 

"I did." Dipper said his upper body coming out from under the bed sheets. 

"What the? Who are you?" Preston asked. 

"Oh! I'm Prince Dipper."

"Liar! There is no Prince Dipper! And do you know what the penalty is for being caught in a princess's bed?"

"Oh no! No! Now I know how this looks! But-But you see I-I-I-I didn't do anything!"

"Guards! Throw him into the deepest darkest dudgeon!"

"Father no!" Pacifica begged.

"No you can't!" Dipper protested. "I'm naked."

The king gasped and looked at his daughter horrified.

"Remove him!" 

So Prince Dipper was thrown into the deepest, darkest dudgeon far from the light of day while Princess Pacifica was sent away to a very strict boarding school. Luckily however Pacifica's grandfather who had been told by his granddaughter what happened to the frog prince went to inform King Stan and together they went to visit the witch and begged her to help him.

"Alright I'll help but only if he apologizes and does a variety of humiliating things." The witch said.

"What? Never! I am a king, I have my dignity!" Stan said.

"Then guess what cool guy, your nephew will sleep with the dudgeon rats for the rest of his life!"

"Fine!"

So after ordering Stan to dance in his underwear in front of his subjects, the witch used her magic to free both Dipper and Pacifica then she punished King Preston and Queen Priscilla for their selfish and wicked ways by turning them into frogs as well. Once Dipper and Pacifica were reunited they confessed their love for each other, married, and lived happily ever after as the new kind and honest king and queen.

Please review


	2. Rapunzel

A long time ago in a small kingdom there lived a hardworking woodcutter called Emiliano and his beautiful wife Carmela. They were poor but happy because after many years of marriage they were finally going to have a child. Emiliano built and carved a crib from the wood he cut while Carmela sewed a blanket to keep her child warm. The couple could hardly wait for the day their child would be born. 

Now the couple lived next door to an ugly, old witch called Sartana who had a fantastic garden filled with fruits, vegetables, trees, and flowers but she was very possessive of her garden in fact she never let anyone in her garden and kept a large fall around it. One day as Carmela was looking out the window she couldn't help but admire Sartana's garden. Everything that grew in there looked so fresh and healthy but what really peaked her interest was the huge fields of blue cornflowers. All at once she began to crave the flowers and she refused to eat anything except them. You see the garden was enchanted and if someone was to look at the plants in that garden while feeling hungry then they would desire and care for nothing else except to eat that plant. 

"Carmela you haven't touched the stew I made. Is something wrong? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes but not for stew."

"Well we have bread, cheese, and a few apples. "

"I don't want any of those."

"Then what do you want to eat? Remember Darling you must not starve yourself after all it isn't good for the baby."

"I want to eat cornflowers."

"Cornflowers? You want to eat those bitter blooms? Carmela are you ill?"

"Yes Emiliano, I am ill with hunger please get me some cornflowers."

"But where on earth am I going to get those flowers?"

"Our neighbor has them in her garden. Why not ask her?"

"No way! That woman gives me the creeps! She's a witch you know and besides she doesn't let anyone have anything in that garden so it's a waist of time."

"But I must have some cornflowers or I shall die."

At first Emiliano thought his wife was just being moody so he ignored her requests thinking she'd forget it and crave something else. But as the days went by Carmela refused to eat anything at breakfast, lunch, or dinner and it made her weak and ill. Unable to see his wife like this Emiliano finally caved into his wife's requests and went to her some cornflowers. He waited until night time then he sneaked over the wall and into the garden where he began gathering a few cornflowers after that he snuck back over the wall and hurried back to his house. He watched as Carmela ate every last one as if it was the only food in the world and she was on the brake of starving to death. 

"Are you better Carmela?"

"Yes." She said. "Thank you."

"Now this is a one time thing right?"

"Actually." She said eating the last one. "I was wondering if you could get me more."

"More? Are you completely mad? If that witch finds out I've been stealing from her she'll turn me into a toad or worse."

"Then don't get caught."

Emiliano was terrified of Sartana but he was even more terrified of his wife starving herself to death especially when she was carrying their child inside her stomach. So every night he would sneak into the garden and steal cornflowers this went on for a few weeks until Sartana began to notice some of her flowers were missing so one night she hid and waited to see what was happening to her plants. Around midnight she caught Emiliano right in the act.

"Well, well." She cackled. "Looks like a thief in the night! How dare you trespass into my garden and steal my cornflowers! My favorite! I'll turn you into a worm and feed you to the crows for this!"

"No! Wait! Let me explain!"

"I'm not interested in your excuses! You are a thief! Do you deny it?"

"How can I? The evidence is right in my hand. But you don't understand, my wife she craves them and she refuses to eat anything except them! She'll starve herself to death if she doesn't eat them!"

"Hmmm...Sounds like she looked at them when she was hungry. Well I better undo the curse."

"Curse?"

"Yes my garden has a way of cursing people if they looked at with an empty stomach."

"Oh! Thank God!"

"Hold it! You still have to pay for your theft! I know I'll turn you into a dog and beat you everyday!"

"Oh please have mercy!"

"Mercy? I'm not familiar with the phrase."

"Please! I meant no harm! I only wanted to save my wife! Let me go! I'll give you anything you want!"

"Anything? You swear?" She said calming down. 

"Yes."

"Prove it! Give me your word!"

"I give you my word that you can have anything you want from me just let me go!"

"Alright I want the child growing in your wife's belly."

"My child? But how do you know that we-"

"I have special powers you idiot! Do you want me to test them on your miserable hide?!"

"No! But my child! No! Never! Take anything else but not our child!"

"You said I could have anything from you in exchange for your life and that child is all I want from you. I could never have a child and I've always wanted one."

"If that's the case then you'll have to kill me because I wouldn't give you my child for anything even my own life!"

"How sweet but alas you've already given me your word so no take backs. Sorry, so when your baby is born I'll take it as my own."

"No! Wait!"

But before he could make any further argument Sartana vanished. When Emiliano returned home he was greatly crest fallen and he found his wife had been freed from her cursed cravings and when he told her what had happened she was horrified. Desperate to keep their child safe the couple decided to leave their home and move to a kingdom far away from this one where they hoped that Sartana would never be able to find them.

In the spring Carmela gave birth to a healthy baby girl who they named Frida. They loved her more than anything in the world, her father tickled her, and her mother sang her lullabies. Around that time the couple had forgotten Sartana's threat and were convinced that their daughter was safe from her. 

"Goodnight my little precious." Carmela said placing a kiss on her sleeping baby's head as she tucked her into the cradle. "She's finally asleep."

"Thank goodness." Emiliano sighed. "I'm exhausted but happy."

"Yes me too. Isn't she beautiful?"

"Very but we better get some rest while we still can."

A few hours after the couple fell asleep they awoke to hear their infant daughter crying. They rushed into the other room only to find the cradle empty and Sartana holding the crying baby.

"Thought you could be sneaky did you? Well she's mine now and you'll never see her again!" Sartana screamed. 

Emiliano begged and Carmela cried but she just laughed in their faces, stole the baby, and vanished. Their hearts were broken to have their little baby girl taken away. Sartana took Frida deep in the forest where she raised her as her own. Due to her mother eating so many cornflowers during the pregnancy Frida was born with beautiful blue hair that Sartana never cut. Sartana was very fond of Frida but like she was with her garden she was very possessive of the child and refused to let anyone else see her.

When Frida was twelve years old Sartana noticed how pretty she was becoming and she began to fear that when she became a woman a man would fall in love with her and take her away. So she locked Frida away in a tall tower with no doors just one window at the very top.

"Sartana you can't leave me here!" The young girl complained from the top of the tower. 

"Trust me dear it's for your own good." The old witch called. 

"But why do I have to stay here?"

"Because I say so and that should be good enough for you!"

"But it isn't fair!"

"Who told you life was fair?"

"Let me out! It's boring up here!"

"You'll get used to it."

"You're crazy! You can't keep me here!"

"Watch me."

"This is child abuse and stupid! If I'm locked up here how I am I supposed to eat and drink?"

"I will bring you what you need?"

"And how exactly do you plan to get in here?"

"By climbing your hair."

So from that moment on every morning Sartana would go to the tower and call out.

"Frida let down your hair!"

Then Frida would throw down her long blue hair and Sartana would climb up her hair like it was a rope. Years passed and Frida grew into a beautiful young woman with a lovely singing voice. Sometimes when she was especially bored or sad she would sing and her voice would carry through out the land only for Sartana to hear. Then one day a handsome young prince called Manny was out hunting in the forest when he heard her singing. Touched by her melting voice and sad song he followed it to see who was singing. Soon he discovered the tower and began to search for a way in but he couldn't find a single door. Then he saw Sartana coming, he quickly hid in a nearby tree.

"Frida let down your hair!" She ordered. 

He then watched as the braid of blue hair was thrown down and Sartana climbed up. Desperate to meet the singer, he waited all morning until Sartana left in the afternoon. Once he was sure she was gone he approached the tower and called up:

"Hello! Are you up there Miss Frida?!"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice calling her name Frida went to the window and looked down.

"Who are you?" She called down.

"I'm Manny, Prince Manny."

"You're a man right?"

"Yes."

"I've never met a man before."

"Really you haven't?"

"Nope. Come to think of it I've never met anyone except Sartana."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"Well then maybe it's time you've met someone new. Would you let me up?"

"No."

"No why?"

"Because Sartana would kill me if I did."

"Then just don't tell her, what she doesn't know can't hurt her though by the looks of I think she's ready to kick the bucket."

Frida laughed.

"I like you you're funny. I guess you can come up for awhile."

Frida threw down her braid and Manny climbed up.

"Phew! Whoa! You sure do have a lot of hair-" But he choked on his words at the sight of her face. 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." He said nervously said. "It's just um...I-I-I-I....I um...I just."

"You just what?"

"Um I...I just never imagined that you would be...."

"That I would be what? Could please just spit it out? You're kinda scaring me here."

"Sorry I'm just very nervous because I didn't expect you to be so...Beautiful."

She blushed like a fever.

"Oh...Well...Uh...Uh..." Now she was nervous. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So...What are you doing up here?"

"Sartana's kept me here ever since I was twelve."

"How old are you now?"

"Sixteen."

"So you've been here for four years? Dear lord why on earth would that crazy woman wanna keep you here?"

"No idea. She's not really social and apparently she doesn't want me to be social either."

The two of them spent the rest of the day talking, she told him about her life and he told her about his. Soon the two fell deeply in love with each other.

"Frida." He said.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been kissed?"

"No. What's that?"

"Come here, I'll show you."

He took her in his arms and gently pressed his lips against hers in a romantic kiss. Frida felt her cheeks burn with blush but it felt nice.

"Wow." She said. "That was...Wonderful. Do you always do that with girls you first meet?"

"Only the ones I love and I think I love you."

Really?"

"Really, really. Frida will you be my wife?"

"Yes I will. But if I'm your wife how are we supposed to see each other? Sartana will kill you."

"Well when does the old hag come?"

"Usually in the morning."

"Then I shall come at night."

So every night Manny would visit Frida in her tower once Sartana was gone. This went on for several months and Sartana was none the wiser until one morning during one of her visits.

"Ugh! Come on fit you stupid dress!" Frida grunted.

"What's wrong Frida?" Sartana asked.

"My dress won't fit, could you help me?"

As Sartana noticed how much her stomach had grown lately.

"Frida why is your belly so much bigger than usual?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "Maybe I'm eating too much."

"Maybe or..." She pressed her hand against Frida's belly and firmly felt for something then she shoved Frida down and screamed. "You wicked girl! You tramp! You harlet!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A man has been here! Who is he? Where is he?"

"There's no one here. Nobody's been here except you."

"Liar! You lying wench! I know for fact a man has been here otherwise you wouldn't be pregnant!"

"I'm...I'm what?"

"You'll pay for this!"

Sartana sized Frida by her hair then grabbed a pair of shears and cut off her hair. Then she took her deep into the wilderness and left her there. Later that night when Manny came to the tower, he called out to Frida and climbed up her hair but to his shock it was Sartana.

"I've got you at last!" She shrieked. 

"Where's Frida?"

"Your lady love is gone!"

"What do you mean gone? What have you done with my wife?"

"Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you!"

She tried to choke him, he broke away from her grip and fell out the window. A patch of thorns broke his fall but they scratch his eyes and left him blind. Heartbroken by the loss of his wife he picked himself up and began to blindly search for her. In the wilderness Frida gave birth to twins, a baby boy with his father's dark hair and his mother's blue eyes and a baby girl with her mother's blue hair and her father's brown eyes. Though she loved her children she still missed her husband and hoped that one day they'd find each other. Then one day Manny heard a familiar singing voice.

"Frida? Frida!"

"Manny? Manny is that you?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm over here!"

"I can't see! I'm blind!"

When she saw him she ran into his arms and embraced him but then noticed the scratches on his eyes.

"How could she do this to you? I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay at least we're together again I just hope you can love a blind man."

"Of course! I love you no matter what!"

She cried tears of joy, one of her tears landed in his eyes and it restored his sight. Frida then showed her husband their children who he loved instantly. Then he took his wife, his son, and his daughter back to his kingdom where Frida was reunited with her parents and they all lived happily ever after except for Sartana who died of hardening of the heart.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

In a kingdom far, far, far away there lived a good yet forgetful king called Doug and his fair queen Priyanka who wanted to have a child more than anything in the world but for many years it seemed impossible until finally on a sunny morning Priyanka bore a daughter who was named Connie. The royal couple was overjoyed that they decided to hold a grand christening to celebrate the princess' birth. They invited everyone in the kingdom including five good fairies: Garnet, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Amethyst.

"Your majesty we thank you for your kind invitation." Garnet the leader of the fairies said.

"You're welcome and we're glad to have you." Doug said. "Now I am told that you all have gifts for my daughter."

"Indeed we do." Fairies then approached the crib that held the new born princess. Garnet went first. "To the princess who will one day rule this kingdom I give her eternal virtue."

Next was Pearl.

"I bestow the gift of grace, she shall dance to perfection."

Then Lapis.

"She shall have surpassing beauty."

Then Peridot.

"I shall give her the wit of an angel."

Finally it was Amethyst's turn but before she could give her gift the sky darkened and in a puff of smoke a large menacing looking creature it appeared. It was Jasper the sixth fairy and the most evil of them.

"What's this?" She said. "A christening for a princess and you invite my sisters but not me!"

"Why no. I told my husband specifically to invite all the fairies in the land right my dearest?" Priyanka said.

"Well I might have accidentally forgotten to send a sixth invitation." Doug said.

"Really and yet you remembered to send five?!"

"I do apologize, it wasn't my intention."

"Apology not accepted! You have insulted me! So now you shall be punished! I shall send plagues upon this kingdom!"

"No please! Try to understand we didn't mean any insult! You are welcome to stay and enjoy the christening!"

"Hmmm...Perhaps I'm being a little harsh. After all it was just a common error that anybody can make." She said calmly. "Alright, I won't send plagues on the land and to prove that I have no ill will I'll give a gift of my own to the child."

"That's not needed." Priyanka said.

"But I insist." She walked over to the crib that held the baby and she glared down at it. "My gift to this itty-bitty little princess is a prophecy."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Doug said.

"My prophecy. When the princess grows up she will indeed be a beautiful, witty, virtuous, and graceful girl. But I promise that one day she will pick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and on that day she shall surely die."

The fairies, guests, and royal couple gasped in horror.

"Jasper you are one sick fairy." Peridot said.

"You wretched creature!" Doug shouted. "Undo this at once!"

"Foolish man even if I wanted to I can't once a curse is cast it can never been taken back! Your daughter is doomed to die!"

"No please! Don't subject our daughter to this fate!" Priyanka cried.

"Do not despair your highnesses." Amethyst said. "I haven't bestowed my gift yet."

"Ha! There's nothing you can do you little reject!" Jasper said.

"Oh be quiet you witch!" Amethyst said. "But she's right I can't do much because I'm not as powerful as she is but I can help."

"How?" Doug asked.

"Well I'm afraid Connie must pick her finger one day and suffer a terrible fate from it but she will not die. Instead she will fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years and then one day a prince will kiss her and she'll be awakened."

"A prince? Please no prince can stop my power! Your gift is waisted!"

Then she vanished. Fearing for his daughter's life, King Doug banished all the spindles and spinning wheels from his kingdom and he forbade anyone from speaking of the spell.

Fifteen years passed, Connie grew into a lovely young princess who was very witty, virtuous, and graceful. She often dreamed of going out to explore the world and seeing different places but her mother and father were so afraid of something happening to her that they never allowed her to leave the castle grounds. So she would just sit up in her room and dance by her window with the most elegant of grace. 

"Connie, are you not coming to the banquet this evening?" Doug asked her.

"No Father."

"But everyone is expecting you." He said. "All the guests are eager to see you dance."

"I'm afraid that I shall not come."

"Connie what is wrong my daughter? Usually you enjoy dancing for people."

"I know Father but I don't feel like dancing today."

"What is upsetting you?"

"Father you know that I love you and Mother so much but I...I've grown unhappy in the castle. I want to leave and explore the kingdom."

"Connie you know why we can't let you leave. To protect you."

"From what Father? What is this danger you and Mother are so desperate to keep me safe from that you refuse to let me leave the castle."

"It is not needed that you know."

"Then I shall not go."

Doug huffed but he headed his daughter's wish and did not pry anymore so he left. Shortly after leaving Connie continued to stare out the window of her bedchamber. She watched the birds fly over the trees toward the sun looking so free. Oh how she wished she could be free like those birds. Suddenly she heard a strange new music, curious about where it was coming from she left her room and went to investigate. 

The music from coming from a stairway that led to a tall and forgotten room. She followed the music and climbed up a long stairway. As she came closer to the top she noticed it was getting darker and she began to feel frightened. She considered going back every time she did the music became louder and it sounded more beautiful so she kept on going. When she finally reached the top of the stairway she discovered a room and inside was a servant girl working on a spinning wheel.

"Good day your highness." The servant girl said.

"Hello." Connie said. "I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to intrude."

"That's quite alright."

"If you don't mind me asking do you know where that music was coming from?"

"Music? Why no. I've only been sitting up here doing my spinning."

"Spinning?"

"Why yes your majesty. I'm spinning fabric from my spinning wheel and spindle."

"I've never seen one before."

"Never? My goodness, where do you think the fabric for your fine gowns come from? You think it grows on trees?"

Connie laughed at the servant's joke.

"It seems interesting." Connie said. 

"Would you like to learn how to use it?"

"Sure."

"Alright, sit here and I shall show you how."

The servant sat Connie down by the spinning wheel and began to spin some wool into thread. As Connie watched her work she became mesmerized by the sharp spindle and without thinking she pricked her finger on the spindle.

"Ouch!"

As soon as the first drop of blood fell from Connie's cut finger she collapsed to the floor into a deep sleep.

"At last!" The servant girl laughed. "My revenge is complete!"

She then transformed into Jasper and vanished. The entire kingdom tried to wake the princess but it was no use. So they placed the sleeping princess on a bed of gold and the king and queen sent for the fairy Amethyst hoping she could do something.

"I am sorry your highnesses." She said. "But as I told you fifteen years ago the princess shall sleep for a hundred years and only be awakened when a prince kisses her."

"But by the time a hundred years has passed we shall all be dead and gone." Doug said.

"Worry not for I shall freeze this entire kingdom until she awakens."

And so with the wave of her hand the entire kingdom became still and frozen and it would remain that way til Princess Connie awakened. But jasper was determined that day would never come so she surrounded the castle with thorny vines and she guarded it with the intent of killing anyone who entered. A hundred years went by during that time many brave or foolish men tried to enter the castle so they could claim Connie as their own but they all ended up killed by Jasper. 

Then one day a young prince named Steven was out hunting with his squire Lars were out in the forest hunting. When it became very late they decided to build a fire and rest for the night. When Steven fell asleep he had a strange dream. He dreamt of a lovely woman dancing in the sun, he joined her and they danced together falling very much in love.

"It seemed so real." Steven told Lars the next morning. "She was so beautiful."

"Your highness it's just a dream." Lars said. "Now can we get out of these woods it's dark and creepy in here."

"I'm telling you Lars it felt too real to be just a dream. She must be real."

"She is." A voice said.

They looked over to see Amethyst sitting by a tree.

"The woman from your dreams is very real in fact she is a princess."

"A princess? Who is she? Where is she?"

"Her name is Connie and she needs your help Prince Steven. Beyond those trees over there she lays trapped within the walls of a cursed palace and waits for you in a deep sleep that only you can awaken her from with a kiss."

"I accept."

"Be warned the castle is surrounded by thorns and guarded by a bad fairy with a nasty temper. So I hope your prepared to fight."

"For a princess like her I'd fight til my very last breath."

She snapped her fingers and a sword and shield appeared in his hands.

"This enchanted sword and shield will ensure that you will have a fair fight against the bad fairy."

"Now let's not get carried away." Lars said. "How bad is this fairy?"

"Really bad." Amethyst said. "So good luck and try not to get killed." 

Steven swallowed hard but his determination to see the princess from his dreams pushed him to take this quest. He and his squire went through the woods until they found the castle. Just as Amethyst had said the castle was covered in vines and thorns. Using the enchanted sword he cut through the vines and thorns.

"I really don't like this." Lars said. "Let's go back."

"You can go back if you want but I refuse to abandon Connie in her time of need.

"Uh....Sire." He said nervously. "Might wanna reconsider that?"

"Why?"

He shakingly pointed a finger behind him, Steven turned around to see Jasper standing at fifty feet tall looking down at him with eyes burning with rage and fury.

"Going somewhere?" She hissed. "Let's see what you're really made out of."

She swooped down and attempted to crush him but he ducked and swung his blade at her leg. She cried out in pain, all the other men who attacked her, their swords had no effect but this sword was made with good fairy magic so it was able to cut her skin and draw blood. She threw a bolt of fire at him. Steven raised his shield up and it protected him. 

"Amethyst and her little tricks!" She snapped. "Still her power is no match for mine!"

She lunged for Steven but he rolled out of the way and tripped her with one of the vines then he jumped up and plunged the sword right into her back shattering her wicked heart. Jasper screeched in a voice that surely was not human and her entire body exploded into dust.

"Whoa!" Lars said impressed. "Looks like that's the end of her."

"Stay here in case there's anything else dangerous in that castle." Steven said. 

Steven entered the castle and was amazed to find that nothing and no one inside was moving. Not even the steam from the kettle or the fire from the fire place. It was not long before he discovered the stairway leading to the bedchambers. When he reached the top he found the door was locked, using his sword he broke the door and entered the room. The room was covered in yellow roses blooming and in the center of the room was the golden bed where the most beautiful woman he had ever seen lay sleeping on it. 

"You're even more lovely in person." He said approaching the bed. "I'm not sure if I'm the rpince worthy enough to wake you but I pray that I am."

Without anymore hesitation he pressed his lips to hers in a single kiss and when they parted her hazel eyes opened and she smiled.

"My prince, you've come at last." She said.

At that very moment everyone in castle could move again, the vines and thorns faded away, and the kingdom was restored to peace. It wasn't long before Prince Steven and Princess Connie were married in a lovely ceremony and a year later they were blessed with a daughter who had her mother's raven black hair and her father's sparkling eyes. They held a christening for her and invited all the fairies including Jasper but she didn't show up because she was....Well you know, in pieces and with her gone the three of them lived happily ever after.


	4. Cinderella

Once upon a time in a small kingdom there lived a wealthy gentleman named Emiliano who lived with his loving wife Carmela and their little daughter Frida. Together they were very happy until one day when Frida was still a child her mother became fatally ill and on her death bed she said to her daughter.

"My dearest child, be patient, kind, and have faith in the Lord and he will reward you for all you have suffered in life. Promise me that you will do those things, Can you promise me that Frida?" 

"Yes Mother." The little girl sobbed at her side. "I promise." 

It was truly a sad day when he mother died. She and her father mourned her for many years and during that time it was just the two of them. Until one day when Frida was a young woman her father got married again. His new wife was the refined and high class, local widow Carmelita who had two pretty daughters from her first marriage named Sophia and Zoe.

While Frida was not too thrilled with the idea of a new stepmother and two new stepsisters, she chose to welcome them warmly for Emiliano's sake. But shortly after the marriage her father fell deathly ill and eventually like her mother he passed away. Frida was greatly heartbroken by her father's death and wept inconsolably for many days but her stepmother and stepsisters did not shed a single tear. For Carmelita was a proud, cruel, and haughty woman who had only married Emiliano for his wealth and while being fair of face were vile, wicked, and black of heart. All three of them were dreadful and they were very jealous of Frida for she was a maiden who had been blessed with incredible beauty, a sweet disposition, and a loving heart. 

Once Emiliano had died, Carmelita sized control of the household and forced Frida to work as a scullery maid. She had to do all the cooking, the cleaning, the sewing, and she had to obey every order Carmelita, Zoe, and Sophia gave her. They took away all her nice dresses and clothes and made her wear rags. She was kicked out of her bedroom and forced to sleep by the fireplace which resulted in her always being covered in ash and soot. While Zoe and Sophia spent their days wearing fine dresses, looking pretty, and lazing around.   
Though Frida wore rags, worked as a maid, and was covered in ash she only seemed to grow more beautiful with each passing day. While her stepsisters seem to only grow more ugly and spiteful. 

"Frida where's my breakfast?" Sophia screeched one morning. "I expect my eggs to be done in ten minutes!" 

"It's almost done." Frida called. 

"Frida start my bath!" Zoe demanded. "And make sure that the water isn't cold and that you add the rose water or you'll be sorry!" 

"Alright." Frida grabbed a tray that held tea, fruit, and eggs then made her way upstairs to Sophia's bedroom.

"I said I wanted ten minute eggs not twenty minute!" Sophia screamed.

"Well maybe if you had eaten the chicken eggs I had made instead of making search for duck eggs they might have been cooked faster." Frida replied.

"Don't get smart with me or I'll tell Mother! Now leave and get started on my lunch!" 

"Not before you start my bath!" Zoe called from her room.

Frida sighed then left Sophia's bedroom and went to fill buckets with water that she carried into the bathroom and filled the tub with. Once the tub was full she poured rose water into it and waited with a clean towel. Zoe walked in and put a finger into the tub.

"Ahh! That water is boiling hot you wench!" 

"Well you didn't want it cold." Frida joked. 

"So you're trying to burn me is that it?" 

"No but-"

"Mother!"

"What is it my little starling?" Carmelita asked coming into the room.

"This dirty, cinder wench is trying to burn and damage my perfect skin."

"Perfect? Compared to what?" Frida mumbled.

"Hold your tongue!" Carmelita snapped. "Zoe I'm sure your bath will be cool soon now if you'll excuse me I shall speak with our little maid alone."

"Are you going to punish her Mother?" Sophia asked.

"Beat her with a stick!" Zoe suggested.

"Enough now girls I shall deal with er myself, Frida come."

Frida sighed and followed her stepmother into the living room.

"Now then Frida tell me what exactly is all the fuss about?"

"Nothing. I gave Sophia her breakfast-"

"Which took twenty minutes when she expected ten"

"She wanted duck eggs. We don't raise ducks , we raise chickens so if you want duck eggs I have to go look for them by the pond."

"I'm not interested in your excuses. Now what happened after that?"

"I got Zoe's bath ready-"

"With water that was too hot."

"Well the water is always hot when you first get in there, you have to wait awhile."

"Could you not bring warm water?"

"If I had then by the time I filled up the tub it would've been cold."

"Excuses, excuses. My you are quite the lazy thing aren't you?"

"Lazy? Are you kidding me? I'm the only one whoever does anything around here! I do all the cooking, cleaning, and sewing while Zoe and Sophia sit on their butts all day and scream their heads up!"

"Be silent! Frida you forget your place."

"My place?"

"Yes. Now Frida when your father died and I became the head of this household did I throw you out?"

"No."

"Or send you to the work house?"

"No."

"That's right, I didn't instead I let you stay here and believe me it wan't easy especially when your father spent our entire short marriage talking about you. Talking about how pretty you were and how much you reminded him of your mother so believe me I was tempted. But I decided to show compassion therefore in return  you must do as I say or I'll throw you out on the streets like the beggar girl you are! Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now go polish the sliver."

Frida wanted to leave the house, she wanted to go somewhere else, get a job, and live a life better than what she had here. But the problem with that was her stepfamily had been telling nearly everyone in the kingdom that she was a lazy, thieving, and irresponsible girl and almost everyone believed them so if she ever went to get another job no one would hire her. 

One day while she was folding the bed sheets there was a knock at the door.

"Open in the name of the king." It was Davi the royal messenger. 

"Good day." Frida said answering the door. 

"For you Senorita." He said handing her an envelope.

"Thank you."

She closed the door and opened the envelope.

"What's that?" Carmelita said snatching it from her and reading the letter inside. "Girls I have grand news."

"What Mother?" They said.

"By order of King Rodolfo, a grand ball is being hosted for his son Prince Manny to find a wife. Every eligible maiden is to attend"

"The prince? Oh I hear he's very handsome and rich." Sophia said.

"No doubt once he sees me he'll want to marry me right away." Zoe said.

"Or me. I'm beautiful too."

"Yeah right you're a bag of bones!"

"Well you're nothing but a cloud of gloom and doom!"

"Girls that's enough." Carmelita said. "Right now we must prepare for the ball. Frida start getting them ready."

"Wait a minute." Frida said. "Can't I come too?"

"You? A dirt covered wench?" Sophia said.

"You're too ugly for the prince." Zoe teased. 

"And clumsy."

"And loud."

"And poor."

"And dirty."

"But it says every eligible maiden is to attend." Frida said. 

"And you're eligible?" Zoe asked.

"Now girls." Carmelita said. "Of course she may go that is if she can finish her work in time."

She then pulled out a long list of chores which stretched all the way to the door. Frida huffed in frustration. She had feeling that a night at the ball was not in her future. Meanwhile at the castle Prince Manny was not at all pleased with the ball.

"But Father I don't want to attend this stupid ball." He complained.

"Why not?" The king asked.

"Well for thing I don't exactly find a bunch of shallow girls screaming over me fun."

"Now son you will be king in a few weeks and every king needs a queen."

"But I don't even wanna get married yet besides what if I don't like any of the girls at this ball."

"You'll have to like at least one of them. Son I'm only thinking of your future."

"I think I'll go join the circus."

"You set one foot out of this castle and I'll have you arrested in jail."

"I don't know what that would be like but I think I would prefer it to this."

"What?! So I guess you'd rather have your father be made a fool of. Is that it?"

"Well....Not exactly."

"Don't get cute with me I am the king and your father and you will attend this ball."

"Fine but I won't like it."

"Well we all most do things we like."

"Yeah like be tortured by screaming women at boring balls."

"Quiet! I'm still king around of here."

"King of losing your temper." He mumbled.

"What was that?" 

"Nothing."

So like it or not Prince Manny would be attending the royal ball but the same could not be said for Frida. For the entire week she was busy getting her stepmother and stepsisters ready for the ball.

"Frida fetch me my purple velvet gown with raven feathers!" Zoe screeched.

"Frida where's my green cape with topaz!" Sophia cried.

"Frida do my hair!"

"Tighten my corset!"

"Shine my shoes!"

"Ow! Not that tight you clawd!"

"You missed a spot you wretch!"

It was never ending but eventually she got them ready.

"Don't I look fabulous?" Sophia cheered. "Just wait til the prince sees me."

"Yeah he'll want to gouge his eyes out." Zoe scoffed.

"You both look marvelous girls now come along the coach is waiting." Carmelita called.

"Wait I finished all my work." Frida said. "So can I go?"

"I suppose you could if you had something suitable to wear." 

Sophia and Zoe laughed as Frida looked down at her ragged dress and apron.

"I guess you won't be coming with us." Carmelita said.

"But you said I could."

"Well I lied. Don't feel too bad Frida no one would've wanted you there anyway."

"But that's not....You can't do this! I work hard everyday, I do everything you tell me to do but you all still treat me horrible and never let me do anything I want!"

"Are you sassing me?"

"Yes! I do more this house than anyone and you have no right to treat me-"

SLAP!

Without another word Carmelita struck Frida right across her face knocking her to the ground. The young girl placed her hand on her cheek which burned and stung from her stepmother's hand. She looked up and saw no remorse in her stepmother's eyes for what she had done.

"Make sure this house is cleaned when we get back."

The three of them then left the house and went to the coach. Once she was alone Frida ran downstairs to the fireplace and began to cry. As she wept she couldn't help but wonder how they could be so cruel to her? What had she done to deserve this? How she missed her mother and her father. How she wished they were here. She tried to be patient, kind, and have faith in God like she promised her mother but it was so hard when the people around her were so cruel and when she had no where to go.

"Now, now what's all this crying for?" A gentle voice asked from behind her. She turned around to see a woman dressed in blue, shining and glimmering like stars sitting in a chair. "I don't mean to sound heartless but you know crying doesn't really solve your problems."

"Excuse me but who are you?" Frida said. "And how did you get in here I thought I had the door locked?"

"I'm your fairy godmother dear and I'm here to help you. Now what is it you want more than anything in the world?"

"To have my parents back."

"Oh...Sorry sweetie I can't raise the dead."

"Oh then I want to go to the ball."

"Now that I can do. Let's see first thing's first how are you going to get there, you certainly can't walk there."

"My stepfamily took the last carriage."

"That's not a problem for me, do you have any vegetables?"

"Sure. We have tomatoes, carrots, beans, pumpkins-"

"A pumpkin perfect."

"What do you need that for?"

"You'll see."

They went outside to the garden and pulled out the biggest pumpkin they could find. Her fairy godmother then pulled a wand from her slave, she pointed it at the pumpkin and in a flash it changed into a white and gold carriage.

"Whoa!" Frida gasped. "Impressive. How'd you do that?"

"Years of practice. Now then do you have any horses?"

"No."

"Alright then let's see...How about some mice?"

"Mice?"

"Trust me."

She led him to the mouse trap which held four gray mice, two lizards, and a black rat. With a flick of her wand she changed the mice into four white horses, the lizards into footmen, and the rat into a coachman. 

"Tada!" The fairy godmother said.

"Wow. Thanks." Frida said.

"Alright then off you go."

"Um one problem."

"What dear?"

"I...Well." She looked down at her clothes.

"Oh dear me! You can't go in that."

She waved her wand over Frida. A shower of glittering dust fell upon her changing her ragged clothes in a beautiful gown made from fabric as pale as moonlight, stitched with thread as golden as the sun, and decorated with jewels and sliver as dazzling as stardust. The ash and soot on her face was washed away while her hair was styled up and with strings of pearls tied into it. On her feet were a pair of delicate glass slippers. 

"You like?" Her fairy godmother asked.

"It's perfect."

"Alright now hurry up, you don't want to be late and remember be back before midnight."

"Why?"

"Because everything will go back to the way it was."

"Okay. Thank you fairy godmother."

"Remember it all ends at midnight."

The footmen then helped  Frida into the carriage. The coachman then had the horses take them to the castle. Inside romantic music was being played and all the guests were talking and dancing. But the prince was bored out of his mind. many fine and pretty young ladies approached him and were hoping he would ask them to dance but Manny just wanted to disappear and he considered sneaking off until the guests suddenly became silent and looked in the same direction. Curious to what had caught everyone's attention he followed their gaze which led to a carriage arriving and carrying Frida who looked as beautiful as a princess. The guests awed at her beauty, even King Rodolfo himself could not resist admiring her.  Manny fell in love with her almost as soon as he saw her. He himself helped her out of the carriage and led her to the ballroom where all eyes were on her.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked him nervously.

"They're not staring at me. They're staring at you." He said.

"Why? Do I look bad?"

"No of course not."

"Then why are they staring at me?"

"Because out of all the young ladies here you are the most beautiful." He said kissing her hand making her blush. "May I have this dance?"

"It would be my honor sir."

Romantic music played and the two of them began to dance. All through the night neither one of them danced with anyone else and Manny's hand hardly ever left hers nor could he take his eyes off of her. As for everyone else at the ball they could not help but marvel at the beautiful girl who had captured the prince's heart. Frida was having the time of her life, she enjoyed dancing, the food was delicious, but most of all she loved being with Manny. He was so handsome and sweet and funny. She had never met a more wonderful man but when the clock chimed eleven she knew she had to leave.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said.

"But why?" Manny asked.

"I...I can't say. Goodbye."

"Wait!" 

But all too soon she slipped away from him and was gone. She arrived home in the nick of time and she was so happy that she had gone but she was sad that she couldn't have stayed longer. As for Manny the young prince was hopelessly in love and desperate to see her again so much so they he insisted that another ball be thrown much to the surprise of his father. 

"Can I please come to this one?" Frida asked her step family when she heard about the second ball.

"No!" Carmelita snapped. 

"You would only humiliate us." Zoe said. 

"Just like that stupid, pretty princess did." Sophia said.

"Princess?" Frida asked.

"Yes that little tramp stole the prince from us!" Sophia said. 

"Everyone was saying how beautiful she was when the truth was she was just as ugly as you are." Zoe complained.

"Rumor has it that the prince has fallen in love with her and that the only reason he's having this ball is to see her again." Carmelita said.

"Really?" Frida said.

"Yes but it's obviously a lie because the prince is going to marry either Sophia or Zoe."

"Sure he is." Frida mumbled while trying to hide her love sick smile and blush.

So as expected her step family left without her but once they were gone her fairy godmother appeared again turned the pumpkin, mice, rat, and lizard into a carriage, horses, driver, and footman. Once again turned her into a beautiful princess dressed in a shimmering pale gown of jewels, sliver, and gold with strings of pearls in her hair. Then once again sent her off to the ball. When she arrived she began searching for the prince but was greeted by a very unattractive man. 

"Hello." He said.

"Oh hello."

"You must be the princess everyone is talking about."

"I guess you could say that." She said.

"I'm Sergio. Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you but I'm actually looking for someone."

"Come on." He said leaning a little too close toward her. 

"I said no thank you."

"Why? I don't bite."

"I do." Manny said coming to her aid. 

"Oh she's with you? I didn't know I-"

"Disappear Sergio." Manny orderd.

"Yes sir." He said leaving.

"Sorry about him." Manny said.

"Thank you for saving me." She said. "I guess you really are a prince huh?"

He smiled, their hands joined and once again they began dancing. Later Manny asked her to join him in the royal garden. She saw it was eleven o' clock but she figured there was no harm in staying just a little longer so she agreed. The garden was full of gorgeous flowers and it had marble fountain of shimmering water. They sat by the fountain and gazed at each other. 

"So I heard through the grape vine that you only asked your father to have this ball just to see me. Is that true?" She asked him.

"Well...." He said blushing. "I guess there's no denying it now if everyone knows."

"What made you so sure I would come again?"

"I wasn't but I was desperate. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since tha last ball."

She blushed then ever had before.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her leaning in closer.

"Yes." She said leaning in as well.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" They were centimeters apart now.

"You tell me." She said softly.

Their eyes closed and lips met in a soft kiss. They didn't break apart until Frida heard the clock strike twelve. It was midnight, she had stayed too long.

"I have to go." She said. "Goodbye!"

"Oh no not again!" Manny said grabbing her hand. "At least tell me your name."

But she just slid her hand out of his and ran.

"Wait! Wait!" He called but she just kept running. 

In her haste to get away she tripped on the stair way and dropped one of her slippers. Ignoring her missing footwear she hurried into the carriage only to find that it had returned to the shape of a pumpkin while the coachman, footman, and horses had returned to being a rat, lizard, and mice. She then changed back into a scullery maid and ran back home. 

"Where did she go?" Manny asked himself as he searched for her but he found no trace of the mysterious princess however he did find as slipper made of pure glass left on the stairway. His father suggested that they used the slipper to find her though Manny thought it was silly he couldn't think of anything else. So it was announced that all the women in the kingdom would try on the slipper and whoever it fit would wed the prince. Luckily the slipper was cleverly made to only fit Frida's foot so any other woman who tried it on couldn't get their foot in.

Manny and Davi  went from house to house trying the slipper on any woman there but it didn't fit any of them. The last house they visited was Frida's. First Sophia tried it on but her foot was much too long. 

"See it fits!" She said struggling to shove her foot in.

"Yeah I don't think so." Davi said.

"But it does fit! See?! See?!"

 "Ma'am please return the slipper."

Zoe was next but her foot was far  too wide.

"It's my slipper." She lied trying in vain the cram her foot into it.

"Ma'am please take it off." Davi said.

"No it's mine. Ugh! Why won't this stupid thing fit!"

"Because it's not yours now take it off!" 

"Madame is there any other maiden in your house hold?" Manny asked Carmelita.

"There's no one else sire." She lied.

"Um...May I try it on?" Frida asked from the fireplace. 

"Who is that?" Manny asked recognizing her voice.

"No one sire!" Carmelita lied.

"Woman do not lie. Who is she?"

"She's just a dirty little nothing."

"Madame it takes one as to know one as they say." Manny said annoyed. "Bring her here."

"Must I?"

"I'm ordering you to."

At those words Frida walked into the room and despite her poor attire Manny knew it was her. He smiled.

"I'd know those blue eyes anywhere." He told her. He had her try on the slipper, her foot easily slid in making it a perfect fit. 

"Hello again your highness." She said. "I hear you've been searching for me."

"I have and now that I've found you I have to ask. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

The two of them were happily married and spent everyday falling more and more in love with each other. As for Frida's step family as punishment for their never ending cruelty her fairy godmother decided to blind them until they could learn to be kind and good. 


	5. Rumplestilskin

There once was a miller called Preston who had a nasty habit of boasting, lazing around, and lying. His wife abandoned him due to being poor as dirt, leaving behind their daughter and only child Pacifica for him to raise by himself. But Preston cared little to none about his child so the girl was raised by Preston's loving mother in-law. One day when her granddaughter was still very young she pulled her aside to give her something.

"You're growing up so much." The old woman told her. "When you grow up you'll be so beautiful so you must marry well to escape this poor life and you're no good father. So I have a present to help you."

She handed Pacifica a gold necklace and ring.

"This necklace and ring were mine when I was girl and now I give them to you. Keep these with you always and you'll have the life you deserve."

"They're beautiful." The girl said hugging her. "Oh thank you grandmother, I'll keep them forever."

Years passed, all too soon Pacifica's dear grandmother died leaving her alone to be a slave to her uncaring father. Yet despite this she grew into a very beautiful young woman who dreamed of living the life of royalty and living in a castle as a queen. The only things that brought her joy in her poor life were the gold jewelry her grandmother gave her and her dreams of one day being queen but it seemed that they would be nothing more than dreams. 

Until one day King Stan's nephew Dipper and his pawn Soos were out hunting when they lost their way. As they searched for a back Dipper happened upon the mill and caught sight of Pacifica doing the laundry. Dipper could hardly believe his eyes, he thought that she was more radiant than the sun, more enchanting than all the gold his uncle had. She was a thousand times prettier than any princess, duchess, or noblewoman he had seen. 

"What are you looking at sire?" Soos asked.

"Just the mill." Dipper said his eyes not straying from the blonde girl. "Soos I think I'd like to see how that mill works."

"Good idea and we could ask for directions." 

"Yes but don't let them know that my uncle is the king."

"Why?"

"Just don't okay?"

"Alright."

They rode over to the mill.

"Excuse me sir." Soos said to Preston. "Sorry to bother you but we've been travelling for a long time and I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest inn?"

"Do I look like a navigator to you?!"

"Well geez! Sorry, we'll just be on my way."

"Wait a minute! You're the king's pawn right?"

"Yes."

"And who is this?" He asked looking at Dipper.

"Oh I am just the royal hunter." Dipper lied.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just hunting for the king's favorite food, wild pig but we're lost and we were hoping you would be generous enough to direct us back to the castle or an inn, ready to reward you greatly for your help but if you do not wish to assist us....

"Oh no! Forgive me! I'd be happy to help the king's men." Preston said thinking. "In fact why waste your time searching for an inn? Stay for dinner in my home, I'll have my daughter cook a fine meal for you. She's very pretty and talented."

"Okay." Soos said. "I could use a meal."

"And I would like to see this daughter of yours." Dipper said.

"Of course. Pacifica! Get out here now!" Preston ordered harshly.

"Coming." She walked out of the mill carrying a basket of clothes. When she set her eyes on Dipper she felt her heart flutter, she had never seen a man so handsome in all her life.

"Hello." Dipper said smiling at her.

"He...Hello." She said shyly. "May help you gentlemen?"

"Pacifica! These men will be staying over for awhile so start cooking dinner! Now!" Preston ordered.

"Yes Father." She went back into the mill and started cooking. 

Preston led Soos and Dipper inside where they sat down and waited for the meal.

"What is she cooking?" Soos asked.

"Stew and bread." Preston asked.

"Smells wonderful." 

"Yes she's an incredible cook, probably better than the royal chef." Preston bragged. "And she's very beautiful too. More beautiful than any woman in the entire kingdom, why I bet she's even prettier than a queen."

"Yes she is." Dipper said. 

"Oh Father please don't brag." Pacifica called from the kitchen.

"Quiet! Pacifica!" Her father snapped startling her into dropping a pitcher of milk and spilling it. "What was that?! Did you break something?!"

"I...I dropped the pitcher."

"You ditzy cow! That was brand new! I'll beat you within an inch of your life!"

"No please., here" Dipper said handing Preston some gold coins. "Buy a new one with this and if you don't mind I'd like to help her clean up the mess."

"Very well." 

He got up and went into the kitchen.

"My was not meant for housework." Preston complained. "Thank God that she's so pretty , tell me pawn is it true that the king's nephew seeks a wife?"

"Yes he does." Soos said.

"Well then he should see my daughter, I bet he'd want to marry her as soon as he saw her."

"That might be true." Soos said. "But the king would never allow him to marry any peasant girl just because she's pretty. He's a very greedy man you know and he's not interested in letting his nephew marry any woman unless she's rich."

"Well my daughter is more than just pretty, she's very talented and has a way of bringing wealth in the most remarkable way."

"Really? What way is that?"

"Well she can....She can...She can spin straw into gold."

Soos looked at him surprised.

"Spin straw into gold?"

"Yes with only just a spinning wheel."

"No way."

"But it's true, did you not see the gold necklace and ring she wore?"

"Yes."

"Well she spun them from straw."

"Really?"

"Surely the king would allow his nephew to marry a girl if she could do that."

"Oh yeah definitely."

In the kitchen Dipper saw her on her knees trying the clean up the broken pieces and spilled milk.

"Mind if I help?" He asked.

"Oh you don't have to." She said.

"But I want to after all what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help a lady?"

He got on his knees and began helping her.

"Does he always speak to you that way?" Dipper asked her.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because he couldn't sell me for anything cheaper than a bag of flour."

"Sell you? But you're his daughter."

"Not to him. To him I'm no different than a mule he can work."

"How terrible. You don't deserve to live like this."

"True but I have no where else to go."

"Hmmm...Maybe." Dipper said. "And maybe not. What if I were to say that I could take you away from here?"

"I'd say you were probably the greatest man I've ever met but I doubt I could find any where else to go."

"Oh believe me I know just the place."

After dinner Dipper and Soos had to leave but Dipper promised to come back for her one day. When he returned to the castle, Dipper left to visit his sister in a neighboring kingdom while Soos decided to tell King Stan about the miller's daughter.

"She can what?!" He said surprised.

"She can spin straw into gold." Soos said.

"Oh please do you think I am a fool?" 

"The miller showed me proof."

"You mean you saw her do this?"

"Well no but she wore a gold necklace and ring which she spun."

"Hmmm...Soos go back to the mill and bring that girl here."

"Yes sir."

So the next day Soos went to the mill and requested that Pacifica return with him. At first she was happy until he told her about her father's lie.

"Father how could you tell him that?" She asked Preston as they talked privately. "Are you crazy?"

"What's the problem? The king is interested in you."

"But what if he wants me to prove that I can do that? Then what?"

"Don't worry he won't now go on, this might be my only chance to finally get out of this stupid mill."

"But-"

"Now! Go!"

Pacifica hoped that the king wasn't expecting her to perform this impossible deed her father had insisted she could do but to her great misfortune that's what the king wanted. 

"Hmmm...Well you're father did not lie about your beauty." The king said when he saw her. "You are quite beautiful but let's see if he's lying about your special talent."

He had her locked in a room full straw and one spinning wheel.

"Now you must spin all this into straw by morning if you succeed you will be greatly rewarded but if not then you'll spend your days in the dudgeon because I don't like being made a fool of." Stan said.

Alone in the room Pacifica began to cry. How could her father be so thoughtless and foolish? Was this her fate? To spend the first part of her life being mistreated by her so called father and to spend the rest of her life rotting away in a dudgeon? 

"I wish someone could help me." She sobbed. 

Just then in a flash of light a creature with only one eye appeared.

"Why are you crying dear lady?" He asked her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh you'll never know." He said. "Now answer my question, why are you crying?"

"I"m crying because my stupid father lied and said that I could spin straw into gold now I have to perform this impossible deed or I'll spend the rest of my life in the dudgeon."

"Really? Well you're in luck. I can spin straw into gold."

"Really?"

"Yes for a fee of course."

"A fee?"

"You didn't honestly think I was going to do this for free did you? You know how it is sweetheart, in life if you want something you have to give something up to get it."

"But I don't have much to give you."

"What about that necklace you're wearing. I'd be willing to take it as payment."

"But I couldn't possibly give you this. It was my grandmother's."

"Suit yourself, I guess it's the dudgeon for you then pretty maid."

"No wait." Pacifica glanced down at her necklace. Though it broke her heart to part with it she realized that she had no other choice. So reluctantly she removed the gold chain from her neck and handed it to the creature. "Take it now help me."

"So we have a deal?" He said offering her his hand.

"Yes." They shook on it then she watched in amazement as the creature went to the spinning wheel and spun every single inch of straw on it, transforming it into magnificent threads of gold. Soon the entire room was full of gold. So you can imagine how pleased the king was when he came to see her the next day.

"Impressive! Wonderful! Great!" He said admiring the gold. 

"If you are pleased now sire I wish to leave." She said.

"Wait a minute how do I know this isn't some trick? Let's play it safe, I would like you to do it again."

"Why?"

"Just make sure this isn't some trick."

"You must be joking."

But he wasn't and she was once again locked in a room full of straw and a spinning wheel. She tried to do exactly what the one eyed creature did but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't do it. So she started crying again.

"Could you please knock it off with the crying?" The creature said appearing. "It's quite depressing."

"Oh thank goodness it's you." She said. "Listen I need you to spin all this straw into gold again."

"Glad to but what will you give me this time."

"Well....I don't know. Name something."

"How about that ring on your finger."

"My ring? But it's the only thing of value I have left."

"More valuable than your freedom?"

"No...I guess not." She sighed slipping the ring off her finger.

"So once again we have a deal?" He held out her hand to him.

"Yes." She said shaking it.

She gave him her ring and like last night he spun all the straw into gold. King Stan was very impressed and amazed by the gold, you'd think he'd be satisfied by now but he wasn't. You see he was a very greedy king and nothing pleased him more than gold.

"I want you to do it one more time." He said.

"What? But I can't."

"Why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because...Because...Because it's exhausting work. I'm tired."

"I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"Well a little bird told me that my nephew is quite smitten with you. If you do it this one last time then when my nephew returns from visiting my niece I'll make you his wife."

Pacifica couldn't believe what she just heard. She, a miller's daughter marry the king's nephew. To become queen and live in a castle with a loving husband instead of slaving away at a mill for her uncaring father. That would be a dream come true. So she agreed and for one last time she was placed in a room full of straw.

"One eyed creature!" She called. "Where are you? I really need your help again. Please!"

"Alright what do you want now?" He said appearing. "Let me guess you want me to spin straw into gold again?"

"Yes. Just one more time please."

"Okay but for what?"

"Oh right I forgot about that well I...I...I'm sorry but I don't have anything else to give you."

"Too bad, I don't do things for free."

"Oh come on please, can't you just do for nothing just this one time."

"No way if I do that then everyone I deal with will want me to do stuff for free."

"Well what if I were to pay you later? When I'm free?"

"You're the daughter of a dishonest miller who's as poor as dirt. What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"But if I succeed I'll marry the king's nephew and have enough power and wealth to give you anything you want."

He froze when she said this.

"Wait a minute let me get this straight. You are to wed? Is that right?"

"Yes that is if you help me."

"And if you get married then in time you will bear children yes?"

"Uh...I don't know about that but I'll queen eventually and I'll be able to give you gold, jewels, land anything."

"I want none of those my dear."

"Then what do you want?"

"Alright here's the deal I'll spin all this straw into gold one last time but in exchange for my services you'll give me your first child."

"What?" She gasped. "My child?"

"Yes."

"But I...I can't have children."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"But if you have a child you'll give it to me right?"

"I was told that I was barren so I can never have a child."

"Then what's the harm in our deal if you're so sure?"

Pacifica thought for a moment. He was right, what was the harm? After all she would never have children anyway so there really was no harm in making this promise right?

"So do we have a deal?" He said holding out his hand to her for the third time.

"Yes, if I ever have a child I'll give it to you." 

She shook his hand and like he did for those first two nights the one eyed creature spun all the straw into gold. A week later Dipper returned from his trip and when his uncle told him that he had chosen a bride for him he was at first quite but his uncle was the king and he had no choice to obey. He was forbidden to see his bride until the wedding because in that kingdom it was considered bad luck. Within two weeks a marvelous wedding was held and Dipper waited in dread at the alter for his bride.

"Uncle I can't believe you're having me marry a woman I've never even met. What if she is dreadful?" He complained.

"Trust me kid you won't be disappointed." His uncle promised.

"I seriously doubt that."

But his uncle's words were proven true when the stunning bride dressed in a gown and veil spun from gold walked down the isle and he recognized her the beautiful miller's daughter he had fallen for weeks ago. 

"Well was I right?" Stan asked seeing Dipper smile. 

"Alright this time you were but don't get carried away." 

Pacifica took her place at the side of the kind and handsome man she was eager to marry. They both shared smiles and loving gazes at each other. When the moment was right they made their vows to love and cherish each other always and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. A year later when Stan retired, Dipper took his uncle's place as king and Pacifica became his queen. They lived in a glorious castle of white marble and gold, Pacifica wore regal gowns of silk, velvet, and gold thread while a crown of jewels sat upon her head. The servants waited on her hand and foot and her devoted husband doted on her every hour or every day. This new life made her happy for quite a while but over time she began to feel that something was missing but she didn't know why. 

Two years later she found her answer when she and Dipper were blessed with a beautiful baby boy who had his mother's shinning blonde hair and his father's kind eyes. For Pacifica it was a miracle, for she had never thought that she could ever have a child and she loved her son more than anything in the world. Every day she cradled her baby in her arms and sang lullabies to him. Yes it seemed her life was perfect. But all too soon her new happy life would be threatened for the marriage, birth, and passage time had faded her memory of the deal she made with the strange creature with only one eye. Then one night just as she had put her son to sleep in his cradle the windows to the royal nursery blew up and the one eyed creature appeared.

"Good evening your majesty what a fine looking baby." He said gazing at the sleeping infant.

As soon as she saw him all memory of their deal came back.

"I'll take my payment now." He leaned over to grab the baby only to have her beat him to the crib and grabbed the tiny prince away from him.

"No!" She cried clutching her child. "You can't have him!"

"Did you forget our deal? I help you avoid the dudgeon and become queen and you give me your child."

"I didn't know!" She said. "I...I never thought I could have children! If I had thought for moment it was possible for me to have a child I would have never agreed!"

"That's not my problem! Now give me what you owe me!"

"Never!"

"Then I'll take what belongs to me if that's the way you want it!"

"No! Please! Take anything but my son! Please! I'll give you anything else I swear! Gold! Jewels! Land!"

"You know very well that if that's what I wanted I would've asked for it when we made our deal two years ago."

"I would rather die then give you my son! I'll do anything! Anything just don't take him!"

Now this creature wanted what he was promised. He was tempted to snatch the baby from his mother's arms and take it away forever but he did like a challenge. It made the dealing more fun.

"Tell you what I like a good challenge so I'll make a new deal. I'll give you three days to guess my name, first and last. If you guess my full name in three days I'll let you keep your little bundle of joy but if you fail then he's mine forever."

"He's mine! And I'll never let you have him!" She stated.

"Don't be so sure remember you have only three days." Then he vanished.

Pacifica looked down at her child, her heart sick with worry and fear. She realized that she was going to need help on this one so she went to her husband and told him the whole story.

"So you never spun straw into gold? This creature did?" Dipper said when his wife finished telling him everything.

"Yes it's true. Are you mad?"

"Well my uncle would be quite angry if he knew about this."

"I figured as much."

"but I'm not my uncle and I never married you for the gold. I married you because I love you and I refuse to let anyone take our child. What must we do?"

King Dipper ordered that every possible name book, scroll, or text be brought to the castle and when the creature came at night Queen Pacifica read off of each of them and tried to guess his name.

"Is it Frank, Charles, or Edward?" She guessed.

"No." The creature said.

"Herbert? Tom? Robert? Harold?"

"Nope. Wrong."

The same event repeated itself the second night.

"Albert?"

"No."

"Adam?"

"No."

"Alfred? Andrew? Andy? Alexander?"

"Wrong again."

"Benjamin? Bob? Billy? Bill?"

The creature gasped when she said the last name.

"Bill? Is that your name? Yes it is your name! Your name is Bill!"

"That is correct but you need to guess my last name."

"Okay um is it Bill...Johnson?"

"No."

"Bill Jones? Bill Peters? Bill Myers? Bill Smith? Bill Robinson?"

"No. All wrong now I must go but remember that tomorrow is your last day and if you fail your child is mine."

But Dipper had a plan, you see he ordered Soos to hide when the creature came and when he left he was to follow him. Soos did exactly that. He followed the one eyed creature named Bill into the forest where he saw him sitting by a fire, gloating to himself.

"Silly queen, she can guess all she wants but she'll never figure it out." He gloated. "Tomorrow the young prince will be mine to take because no one knows that my full name is Bill Cipher." 

But unknown to the smug creature, Soos was in the bushes and heard every word. With this new information he quietly slipped away and hurried back to the castle to tell the king and queen what he heard.

"Listen to me if what Soos told us wasn't true then I will protect our son with my soul." 

He then hid behind a curtain clutching his dagger ready to kill the one called Bill Cipher if he dared try to take his son. At night fall the creature appeared.

"It's your last chance my queen." He said. "Ready to give up?"

"No I'm not."

"Very well then make your guess."

"Okay." She said smiling. "Is it Bill Gleeful?"

"No."

"Is it Bill Valentino?"

"Nope, wrong again." He said preparing to take the baby.

"Then perhaps is it Bill Cipher."

"WHATTTT!" He shouted. "Who told you that?!"

"It doesn't matter!" She said bravely. "I guessed right so you can't have my son! Now go away!"

Bill Cipher turned a burning red, the ground started to shake. Pacifica ran to the crib, grabbed her baby, and held him protectively. Dipper quickly threw his arms around his wife and child shielding them from the extreme force that Bill was causing. Then he exploded in a huge smoke of fire and ash. 

"Is he gone?" Dipper said.

"I think so." Pacifica said.

"Thank goodness."

The two shared an embrace and a kiss, relived that their child was safe and that nothing would take him away from them ever. Bill Cipher was gone. Gone forever and never to bother anyone again. As for Dipper and Pacifica they continued to live happily in their kingdom with their son who they raised with great love and affection but they were also careful to raise him well and teach him not to be boastful and dishonest like his grandfather was. Speaking of Preston he continued to be a poor miller but the royal couple told everyone in the kingdom to never believe anything he said causing him to have very low business. So in the end everyone aside from Preston and Bill lived happily ever after.


	6. Jack and the Beanstalk

Once upon a time in a very barren and poor kingdom where everyone even the king was starving but no one more so than a young man called Steven who lived with his widowed mother Rose. After the death of his father Greg, he and his mother had found it harder and harder to go on living. As each day passed food, water, and other things they needed to survive decreased. The only thing they had of value was their family pet, a rare but tame pink lion with extremely soft fur. They used to make money by shaving his fur and selling it to make coats but now money had become too scarce so they were left with no choice but to sell the lion. 

"But Mother we can't sell Lion. He's my best friend." The young man said when she told him what they had to do. 

"I know dear but we have no other choice. It's either sell lion or we starve." 

"But lion is a part of our family." 

"Believe me darling if there was any other way to get money I wouldn't sell him for anything. Lion is very dear to me and I consider him family too but you're my son, I have to think about what's best for you." 

"Oh Mother you shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big and strong man now, which means I can get a job and make money. We'll be rich and we'll live in a castle." 

"Oh you sound so much like your father. He was a big dreamer too. He used to go on and on about how he would go out, make his fortune, and we'd be living like royalty. God rest his soul. But we musn't dwell on the past or on dreams that will never be." 

"I know Mother." 

"Now you must go to the market and sell Lion for at least twenty pounds. Do you understand?" 

"I understand." 

"Good." 

So reluctantly Steven took his beloved family pet with him to the market where he would have to sell him to save his mother and himself from starvation. However much to his surprise the market was empty. There was no around, no one to sell Lion to. Oh how disappointed his mother would be when he returned to tell her that there was no one to sell Lion to. 

No wait! There was someone. A man, a very strange looking man. He recognized him as Lars a man who many people thought was a trickster and con artist but Steven being very friendly and somewhat naive decided to  talk with him and maybe do business. 

"Hi Lars." He called out kindly.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" 

"Lars do you know where everyone is? The market is completely deserted." 

"Where do you think? They're hiding in their houses." 

"What are they hiding from?" 

"Oh come on, haven't you heard the news?" 

"What news?" 

"It's all the town can talk about." 

"I don't come to town that often."

"Oh yeah I forgot you live in the country so you don't really hear gossip. Probably why you still talk to me. Anyway word on the street is a horrible giant has been terrorizing the land." 

"Really?" 

"Yep, word also says that it's stolen the legendary golden goose and the princess." 

"That's awful! Wait we have a princess?" 

"You don't get out much do you? Yes we have a princess. I've never seen her but I hear she's gorgeous and that king has promised her hand in marriage to whoever rescues her." 

"Wow that sounds exciting but I wouldn't stand a chance against a giant. I just want to sell my lion." 

"That cat is for sale?" 

"Yep." 

"How much?" 

"Twenty pounds at least." 

"Twenty pounds?" Lars checked his pockets for money but he didn't have any. But he did have some beans which his father had told him was magic though he was sure that his father had been drinking too much rum when he told him that. Believing that they were just regular beans and knowing that Steven could be very gullible he decided to cheat the young lad. 

"I don't have any money but I have something better." He pulled the beans out of his pocket and held them out to Steven. 

"Beans?" Steven said confused.

"Not just any beans. Magic beans." 

"Magic beans?"

"Magic beans that will lead you to fame and fortune." 

"They just look like ordinary beans to me." 

"Oh believe me they are anything but ordinary. Just plant them in the ground and when it grows you'll find your greatest fortune." 

"You sure?" 

"Trust me I never lie." (Totally untrue)

"Okay I'll take them." 

So Steven sold the lion for five magic beans. On his way home he was beside himself with joy, convinced that once he planted the beans he and his mother would be living the life they deserved. 

"Mother! Mother guess what?" He called cheerfully when he arrived home. 

"What is it dear?" She asked.

"I sold our lion." 

"That's great and what did you get for it? Twenty pounds?" 

"No." 

"Thirty?" 

"No." 

"Forty?"

"No." 

"Dare I say fifty?" 

"No even better. Magic beans. They'll lead us to fame and fortune. Look." 

When Rose saw the beans in the palm of her son's hand she felt great sadness and disappointment bubble up inside of her. 

"Oh my son." She sighed trying not to cry. "You have been swindled." 

"No I haven't. These magic beans will-"

"Steven there is no such thing as magic beans. You have been cheated by a dishonest crook, now I fear that we shall die of starvation." 

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

"Oh no Mother please don't cry. I'm sorry." 

"It's alright dear, it's not your fault." 

Rose tried to hide her tears so her son wouldn't blame himself but Steven could see right through his mother's happy facade. Rose then excused herself to cry privately. Enraged that he had been tricked Steven through the magic beans out the window.

"Stupid Lars! He'll pay for this!" 

Steven didn't mind if people ripped him off ir cheated him or hurt him but he couldn't stand it if anyone hurt his mother and made her cry. The two went to bed hungry that night, Rose sleeping with fear over weather her son would live or not while Steven slept with plans on how to get revenge on Lars. Little did he know that those beans were indeed magic and that night when the moon shined on them the beans worked their magic and started growing.

In the morning Steven was amazed to find a gigantic beanstalk so tall that it touched the sky. 

"Incredible, I wonder where it leads to." 

Having inherited his late father's spirit for adventure  and curiousity for the unknown the boy began to climb the beanstalk. Part of him was a little the nervous about the height and the risk of him falling but his desire for what was at the top encouraged him top keep on going. He climbed higher than the windmills, higher than the king's castle, higher than the clouds until at last he reached his destination. 

A strange land high up in the sky where the clouds formed to make solid ground that you could walk on without fear of falling through. 

"Amazing." Steven said feeling the firm solid cloud with his foot. His amazement was furthered when he saw a giant castle perched on the clouds. It was huge, enormous, gigantic, why it was bigger than King Doug's castle. Heck it was bigger than the entire kingdom.

When the gigantic castle doors opened Steven didn't hesitate to enter. Everything inside was so big, the doors, the windows, the tables, the chairs, the cups, the plates, even the sliver wear. Just what kind of place was this? As he explored the castle his  nose caught hold of a delightful, delectable, and delicious smell. Hunger quickly overcame curiosity and he followed the smell into a huge kitchen where a giant, green skinned woman wearing an apron was cooking a giant pot of stew over the giant stove of a giant oven. The smell of the stew made his mouth water. 

"Excuse me!" He called alerting the cook's attention. 

"Who said that?" She asked.

"Down here." She looked down at Steven. "Well blimey! It's a boy! A tiny boy!" 

"I beg your pardon ma'am but I'm little lost and I'm hungry too and I was wondering if you could share your stew with me." 

"Sorry boy but this stew is not for me to eat or share and you shouldn't be here." 

"It didn't mean to tresspass or upset you." 

"It's not me you need to worry about upsetting it's my husband." 

"Who's that?" 

"The meanest, nastiest, and most despicable giant that ever lived. A horrible brute of a man if you can even call him a man. Everyday he makes me work my fingers to the bone, cookimg, cleaning, and slaving away over a hot stove while he gets to go out and cause mayhem without a single thanks to me. Hmmph! Mother was right I should've married that ogre." 

"Oh gee I'm sorry. I'm Steven what's your name?" 

"Peridot and you better get out of here my husband's favorite food just so happens to be little boy." 

"Gross!" 

"I know, human flesh is high in cholesterol and bad for your liver but does he listen to me? No. Anyway if you know what's good for you you'll get out of here because if my husband finds you it's boy stew for supper tonight." 

"Yikes! You don't have to tell me twice!" 

Suddenly the ground began shake as if a horrible earth quake had just occured. 

"Oh no it's my husband! Hide!" 

Peridot grabbed Steven and hid him in the giant cupboard. There he sat as still as a stone and as quiet as a mouse. Then he heard a terrible voice shout.

"FEE-FI-FO-FUM! I smell the blood of a human! Weather he be alive or dead I'll grind his bones to make my bread!" 

Steven gulped nervously at that comment and peeking an eye out through the crack of the cupboard door he saw the biggest, meanest, ugliest, and most repulsive man ever stomp into the kitchen. 

"Peridot I smell human!" He said.

"Don't be silly dear." Peridot said. "No human would ever be foolish enough to come here." 

"I could've sworn I smelled human." 

"Your nose is playing tricks on you again. The only thing there is to smell is the stew I'm cooking for dinner now leave it's not ready yet." 

The giant took a look around the kitchen then stomped off. When he was gone Peridot took him out of the cupboard and began putting flour on him.

"My husband has the nose of a blood hound but this flour should hide your scent now leave while the brute is distracted with his riches." 

With that sad Steven hurried out of the kitchen and toward the door until a gold light caught his eye. On top of the giant table was a goose and a gold harp. He watched as the giant sat on the table and demanded in his terrible voice.

"Lay for me goose!" 

The goose gave a honk and laid a golden egg. Steven rubbed his eyes in amazement and disbelief, not entirely sure if what he just saw was real. But it was, the goose was really there and it really did lay a golden egg. 

"Excellent!" The giant said admiring the egg. "Now play for me harp." 

"As you wish."  The harp spoke sadly and beautiful music began to fill the room. It was the most beautiful music Steven had ever heard, it was soft, sweet, and soothing.

"No way." Steven whispered in surprise. "A goose that lays golden eggs and a talking harp that plays by itself. Is this a dream?" 

"What are you still doing here?" Peridot asked Steven, grabbing him and taking him back to the kitchen. "I told you to leave." 

"I will but first tell me about that goose and that harp." 

"Fine but only if it will make you leave. The golden goose is a legendary creature with the ability to lay golden eggs." 

"How?" 

"No one knows, according to legend because the kingdom down below was suffering from starvation heaven sent this magnificent bird to the good king so he could use the golden eggs to save his starving people but alas my greedy husband knew of this goose so he took it from the starving humans and now forces it to lay eggs everyday or he'll make me cook it." 

"What about the harp?" 

"Well the harp is not really a harp at all. In actuality the harp is a princess." 

"Huh?" 

"Yes you heard right. You see the harp was once the king's daughter who was fairer than gold and could play the harp better than anyone. My boar of husband loved her music and wanted it all to himself so he stole her from the kingdom below and turned her into harp, forcing her to play for hours and hours and it causes her a great deal of pain." 

"How awful. Is there anyway to save her?" 

"To free her from the spell she must return to the place of her birth." 

"So the ground?" 

"Pretty much." 

"I'll save her and the kingdom. I'll take that back with me." 

"You're going to rob a giant? Are you stupid?" 

"Maybe but I can't let the kingdom starve to death or let the princess live like this. I have to try." 

"Alright but it's your funeral." 

"Wait! Can't you help me?" 

"Heavens no!" 

"But you're a giant too. Can't you fight him?" 

"No for one thing he's bigger and stronger than me and well....I just so happen the smallest giant in the world." 

"Really?" 

"Yes and it's very humiliating." 

"But can't you help me somehow?" 

"I suppose I could put some medicine in his stew that will make him sleep but I can't grantee how long the effects will last." 

"That's good enough for me." 

"Alright then." 

So while preparing the stew Peridot poured medicine in it that would cause anyone who drank it to sleep. She then served it to her husband.

"Thank you wife. Now go mend my clothes!" He ordered.

"Yes dear!" She grunted in sarcasm as she left the room.

Just as Steven had hoped the giant passed out almost as soon as he swallowed his first spoon full of stew. He then climbed up the table, grabbed the goose and the harp, and headed for the door. He was halfway there when suddenly he tripped and fell on the goose causing the bird to honk so loud that it woke the giant.

"THEIF!" The giant roared when he saw Steven.

Without a moment of hesitation Steven ran out of the castle and bolted for the beanstalk. The sound of the giant's footsteps as he chased him sound like thunder was after him. He climbed down the beanstalk as fast as he could but the giant climbed down after. Steven made it to the ground first and he quickly grabbed an axe which he used to chop down the beanstalk. Down the beanstalk fell and down the giant fell dying as soon as he hit the ground.

"Well that takes care of him." Steven declared.

"You have saved me thank you." The harp suddenly changed into a fair young woman dressed in regal garments and jewels. This woman was undoubtedly the Princess Connie and when Steven saw her cupid's arrow pierced his heart. 

"It...It was nothing really." He said blushing.

"But you're wrong you saved both me and my kingdom. I am forever in your debt." 

She then planted a kiss on his lips which sent his heart flying. With the golden goose returned the kingdom was no longer in poverty and the king was so overjoyed to have his daughter back that he happily agreed to allow her to marry Steven. After the two were married Steven moved into the castle with his mother where they never went hungry again. As for Peridot she got along just fine without her husband.


	7. Snow White

One cold winter's night a young and loving queen called Carmela sat sewing by a blue stain glass window when she accidentally pricked her finger with the needle. Three drops of red blood fell from her finger and landed on to the white snow on the window sil. As she gazed at the snow, the glass window, and the three drops of blood she couldn't help but think how lovely the colors were and she thought.

"If only I could have a child as blue as the glass on my window, as rosy as blood, and as pure as snow." 

Sometime later this good queen died giving birth to a baby girl leaving the entire kingdom heartbroken. But their grief soon turned to joy when they saw how lovely her child was. She had hair as blue as the glass on the window, lips as rosy as blood, and skin as pure as snow. She was called Frida. 

Seven years after the death of her dear mother, her father King Emiliano took a second wife, a widowed queen named Carmelita who had a daughter of our own from her first marriage called Zoe. Now Zoe's daughter was very beautiful, very beautiful indeed but also very vain, selfish, and manipulative, with her mother's help she successfully manipulated the king into making her the new queen of the kingdom but that hardly made her smike. She was obsessed with her looks and was only truly happy if she alone was the fairest woman in all the lands.

Her private chambers were filled with dozens of mirrors to which she would always gaze into her reflection with. But out of all her mirrors there was one she favorued most. It was a magic mirror that knew everything and spoke only the truth. Day after day she would admire herself in the mirror and ask.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" 

And each time she asked that question the mirror would answer.

"Thou, O Queen, are the fairest in the land." 

This made Queen Zoe happy for she could not bear to think that anyone might surpass her. But her stepsister Frida was growing up each day and becoming more and beautiful. By the time she was on her early teens she had become more beautiful than the sun. So when Zoe went to ask the mirror her usual question.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" 

This time the mirror answered.

"Thou, Queen, may fair and lovely be,  
But Frida is much fairer than thee." 

Zoe was horrified.

"Frida? My stepsister? A mere child fairer than me?" 

But Frida was not a child anymore. She was a maiden with beauty that surpassed all others even Zoe's. Envy filled the young queen's heart and from that moment on whenever she looked upon her stepsister she felt nothing but hatred until finally she could bear it no more so she called the royal hunstman. 

"Get that wretch out of my sight!" She ordered. "Take her deep into the forest and kill her!" 

"Kill her? Your majesty please ask anything of me but that." The huntsman pleaded. "Please I cannot possibly harm the little princess." 

"Silence! I am queen! You will obey me or suffer! Do as I command and bring me her liver and lungs as proof!" 

So reluctantly the royal hunstman took Frida deep into the forest to fulfill the queen's evil request. But when she saw the knife the girl began to plea for her life. 

"Please don't kill me!" She begged. "Please! If you let me live I'll run into the woods and never come back!" 

She was so innocent and beautiful that the huntsman couldn't bring himself to harm her.

"Run away then you poor child! I will not hurt you!" 

He then killed a wild boar and brought it's liver and lungs back to the queen who had the royal chef cook in a stew which she ate. Meanwhile poor Frida was now alone in the forest. Frightened and confused, she ran over rocks and brambles. Wild animals saw her but they did her no harm. After running for so long the tired girl soon discovered a small cottage. The door was unlocked so she let herself in where she found a table with seven chairs, set with seven plates and seven cups. After drinking from one of the cups she went upstairs where she found a room full of seven beds. Exhausted from running through the forest all day she fell asleep in the seventh bed. 

In the evening the owners came home. Seven dwarves who worked in diamond mines led by a dwarf named Davi. When they came home they noticed that door was open and they saw footprints leading upstairs to their bedroom. Following them they found Frida sleeping in Davi's bed.

"What a lovely girl." Davi said. 

"Where do you think she came from?" Another dwarf asked.

"I don't know but do not wake her. She looks so tired so we shall question her in the morning." 

In the dawn when Frida awoke she was startled to find seven men looking at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Davi, these are my brothers, and this is our cottage. Who might you be and where did you come from?" 

"My name is Frida and I'm not really from here. I used to live in the castle." 

"Are you a maid?" 

"No actually I'm...Well I was a princess." 

"Your highness this is an honor." Davi said as he and the other dwarves bowed before her. 

"No please, no formalities. I'm not really royal anymore. You see my stepsister the queen wants me dead." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know, she never liked me much. Ever since we were kids all she ever did was pick on me but I never thought she'd want me dead but basically I can't go home so can I stay here?"

Davi and the dwarves got into a group huddle where they discussed the matter. 

"You can stay." Davi told her. 

"Really? Oh thank you! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?" 

"Well if it's not too much, would you mind keeping our house clean while we're at work and helping us with the cooking?" 

"Sounds simple enough." 

So every morning the dwarves would go to the mine to dig for diamonds and leave Frida alone. And every evening they would come home to find the cottage sparkling and a hot meal prepared. But before leaving for work they always warned her not to let anyone in the house or take anything from anyone while they were gone. 

Meanwhile even though Zoe thought Frida was dead it wasn't long before she went to her mirror again and asked.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" 

And the mirror answered.

"Over the hills where the seven dwarfs dwell. Frida is there alive an well, and none is so fair as she." 

It was then she realized that Frida was indeed alive and that the huntsman had betrayed her. 

"How dare that huntsman betray me! I can see if I want something done right I'll gave to do it myself! Frida will die even if it cost me my life!" 

Determined to kill the girl she went into a secret room in the palace where no one ever came where she made a poisonous apple. The shape was perfect and outside it shone red and white, anyone who saw it could not resist eating it but if they did they would surely die. Unless the victim received a kiss from someone who would love them with their whole heart and soul.

Zoe then painted her face, disguised herself as an old peddler woman, and set out toward the seven dwarfs cottage. Frida was in the middle of searching for something to eat due to the dwarves eating all the porridge she had made for breakfast when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Only a poor old peddler woman selling pretty things fit for a queen. I've been wandering for days and I'm very tired, would you mind letting me in to rest my weary feet?" 

"Sorry ma'am but I can't let you in." 

"Have I offended you in some way?" 

"No but I don't know you and I've been told not to let anyone in." 

"Not even for a moment? After all what harm could a poor old woman like me do?" 

Frida opened the window and looked out of it. It was indeed an old peddler woman at the door and she looked very old and weary. In fact she looked like she was about to drop dead. She figured that this old woman wasn't dangerous and that there was no harm in letting her stay for just a little awhile.

"Alright but you can't stay long." Frida said opening the door to let the old woman in.

"Oh don't worry dear I won't be long. My child I hope it's not too much trouble but could you give a drink of water?" 

"Sure." 

She grabbed a cup, filled it with water from the pump sink, then gave it to the old woman to drink.

"Thank you my dear, you're very kind in fact you're the only customer I've had today who's shown me any compassion. So tell me what would you like from my basket? Ribbons? Laces? They're made from the finest silk and thread and would look so pretty on your dress. Or perhaps an ivory comb? It's lined with gold and jewels and will make your lovely hair look neat and well kept.

"Thanks but I don't have any money." 

"Oh well that's too bad but since you were kind to me I'm going to give you a nice little present." 

She then pulled an apple from her basket. It was shiny, smooth, and had no bruises. Half of it was blood red and the other half was snow white. 

"What kind of apple is that?" Frida asked.

"It's a very rare and delicious apple, probably the best tasting one in the world. Here take it as a gift for your kindness." 

"Sorry but I was also told not to take anything from anyone." 

"But surely there's nothing dangerous in a small apple is there? But to prove that I mean you no harm let's share it." 

She cut the apple in two, gave the red half to Frida, and while she kept the white half. Frida was very hungry and there was nothing to eat at the moment except that apple and it did look good. 

"Mmmm...It's very sweet and jucy." The peddler woman said after eating the white half. 

Seeing that nothing had happened to the old woman after she ate her half Frida was convinced that there was no danger and could resist the apple no longer. Little did she know that the apple had been made so that the white half was safe but the red half was poisoned so when Frida took a bite of the apple she collapsed to the floor looking dead. 

"Not so beautiful now are you!" Zoe cackled she then went back to the castle and asked the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" 

And the mirror answered. 

"Thou, O Queen, are the fairest in the land." 

At last the vain and evil queen was content and at peace. In the evening when the dwarves returned home they found Frida lying on the ground looking pale and motionless. They tried to wake her but nothing they did worked and they were forced to believe that she was dead. 

Devastated and heartbroken the dwarves mourned her for three days. They were going to bury her but her blue hair shone and her cheeks were still rosy. 

"We cannot put her in the dark earth." Davi said. "We must preserve her beauty for all to see." 

So they built a coffin of glass and laid her body in it. Then they placed the coffin in the middle of the forest so all the world could admire her beauty. Frida laid in the coffin for a very long time and did not change but she looked as if she were sleeping and she looked even more beautiful. There she lay in a dress of purest silk with flowers in her hair which was still blue and shining, her her cheeks still red and pretty, and her skin still pure and fair.

Then one day a handsome young prince called Manny was traveling through the forest with his men. His father King Rodolfo was insisting that he take a bride but the prince only wanted to marry one woman.

"Your highness just who is this girl you seek?" One of his men asked.

"I only see her in my dreams but she's most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she's as pure and fair as snow and whenever I see her she is laughing, smiling, and singing." Manny said. "She is the one for me." 

"I can assure you your highness this dream girl does not exist." 

"She's real. I know it in my heart and she is the only woman I will marry." 

Eventually they came upon a glass coffin which was guareded by the seven dwarves and when Manny saw the beautiful Frida inside he instantly fell in love with her for she was the girl from his dreams. 

"Who is this girl?" He asked them.

"Her name is Frida and she was the daughter of a king." Davi said. "But now she is dead." 

"But she can't be dead. She is the one I love, the one I wish to marry. Are you sure she is dead? Her skin and cheeks still glow as if she were alive." 

"I'm afraid she is." 

"I refuse to believe that." 

Manny then opened the coffin and gazed down at Frida.

"I don't know how or why but I know you're still alive Frida and if you come back to this world I promise that I will love you with my whole heart and soul forever." 

Then with great care Manny lifted Frida into his arms and gently kissed her on the lips. Her blue eyes then fluttered open and she took a deep breath.

"Where am I?" She asked Manny.

"You are with me." Manny told her and she listend to him explain the events that had led up to this moment all while falling in love with the handsome young man. "Stay with me and we will be married. I love you more than anything on earth." 

Frida agreed and he took her back to his father's castle where a grand wedding was held and everyone in the land was invited including Queen Zoe. She wore her most splendid gown and jewels but before leaving she asked her mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all." 

And the mirror answered.

"Thou, Queen, may fair and lovely be,  
But Prince Manny's bride is much fairer than thee." 

As expected she was filled with envy and hatred but also with curiousity over what the prince's bride looked like so she went to the wedding. There stood Prince Manny looking very handsome and noble, standing beside him was his beautiful bride dressed in a white gown and a veil of lace and pearls. And when Manny pulled back the veil to kiss his bride and Zoe saw that it was Frida she was so angry and envious that she died of a stroke. With her gone Frida was no longer in danger and safe from her stepsister's jealousy. She and Manny were married and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.


End file.
